


Hide

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: Since her dad's return and the discovery of her robotic origins, Sari had started to take him and Bulkhead's "you can always talk to us," offer up more frequently.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Sari Sumdac
Kudos: 8





	Hide

"You know, a lot of things make sense now."

Bumblebee didn't respond to Sari's comment verbally. Since her dad's return and the discovery of her robotic origins, Sari had started to take him and Bulkhead's "you can always talk to us," offer up more frequently. It was almost always out of nowhere, when Bumblebee and Sari had the run of the base. He'd learned - and slag was it hard for him - to just dart his optics in her direction and listen.

"Dad never let me go to school with the other kids. He never took me to a normal doctor. I always thought it was because he could build robots to take care of all that, but... maybe Dad was hiding me away so I wouldn't scratch myself up and find," Sari raised her arm - the same arm she remembered being a mess of torn circuits that shocked her to her core - and stared at it, " _this_."

She went on for a while, and Bee listened, finding staying silent wasn't as hard as he'd expected. When Sari needed him, he found a reserve of patience he didn't know he had.


End file.
